When Love and Hate Collide
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: Is the humiliation the only reason why Chazz is leaving Duel Academy? Or does it have to do with Jaden? And what are Jaden's responses when he finds Chazz is leaving? I claim 1st slash Chazz x Jaden! *wink*


Well… here I am, writing something that isn't BEYBLADE! OMG! My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic ever… and it's from Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. Heheh… I've only seen about the first 15 episodes, so don't sue me if this is completely out of character. And don't kill me if Jaden's OOC… :-P lol Well, enjoy!

Note: This was supposed to be a song fic… but thanks to ff . net and its rules… I can't make it a song fic… In case you're interested, the song is "When Love and Hate Collide", by Def Leppard. If you're interested in the lyrics to the song, feel free to check on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or any of its characters… I don't own Jaden… and I don't own Chazz… or Zane… (sniff) DO I own anything at ALL?

**One Shot: When Love and Hate Collides**

**By Neko Phoenix Girl**

As he looked back at the Dueling Academy, many thoughts, mostly dismissive, ran through Chazz's head.

"You mock me… make a fool out of me… humiliate me…" he snarled, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly to release the tension. This was too much for him… he couldn't take any more. He wasn't just gonna stand there, stoically receiving blow by blow. "If you think you can keep it up for as long as you want, you are WRONG!"

"_I hate this school… I hate everyone…you Slifer Slackers, the Ra's… screw the Obelisks… I hate Crowler… I hate losing… and especially to lucky punks like you."_

His angry expression suddenly changed to one of sadness and disappointment as he looked away.

"_But… you know what I hate most about this…? The fact… that I hate you so much I love you… and that I can never… have… YOU…"_

Sending one last significant look at the building behind him, Chazz turned on his heel and set off, a duffel bag with his belongings hanging from his shoulder.

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

"Jaden! Jaden!"

A short bluenette boy with bespectacled eyes panted as he ran down the concurred hall after the lunchtime bell. People made way as he ran by, not wanting to be involved in an accident. In his mind, there was only one thought…

"_Jaden… Jaden… God… where the heck was JADEN?"_

When he was almost at the point of frustration, his spirits lifted somewhat when he noticed Alexis and her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, chatting animatedly in front of Professor Banner's classroom. Out of breath, he waved at her, before collapsing in a heap at her feet. The blonde girl gasped in shock.

"Syrus!" she squeaked, kneeling down to help him. "What's wrong?"

"No time to explain…" he gasped out breathlessly. "Please tell me… do you know where Jaden is?"

Alexis placed her finger to her cheek thoughtfully. "I think I saw him heading down with Bastion to the Ra Yellow lunchroom. Why…"

But she was cut off as Syrus leapt to his feet and sprinted away, throwing a "thanks" over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall.

Alexis and the two other girls just gaped as the young Slifer disappeared from view.

"What was THAT all about?" Jasmine asked, turning to Alexis.

The other girl shrugged. "I don't know… But it doesn't seem too good…"

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

"Wow… thanks a lot, Bastion." Jaden said with starry eyes as he sat at the table with his Ra Yellow friend, eyeing all the delicious gourmet food they had been served. Sometimes Jaden regretted not accepting his promotion to Ra Yellow just for the food!

"It is really nothing, my friend. Do enjoy yourself." The other replied with a smile. Rubbing his hands, Jaden was about to take a bite, when suddenly…

"JADEN!"

Said boy almost jumped three feet into the air. With a vein popping out, he turned to glare at his roommate and best friend.

"SY! What's the big idea!" Jaden harrumphed at the shorter boy, his lips forming a pout.

"Jay, it's awful!" Syrus cried out, collapsing into the chocolate-eyed boy. Jaden looked concerned at his friend.

"Awful? What's wrong, Sy?" he inquired, gentle worried eyes on his friend.

"Jaden… Chazz… I ran into him on my way here…" he panted out.

"Chazz? What…?" Jaden jumped at the mention of the other boy. He hoped nothing had happened to the Obelisk duelist.

Even though Chazz always treated him like dirt on his shoe… even if he always walked around with his regular "Slifer Slacker" insults… even when the others seemed to hate him so… Jaden had grown… attached to him. That attachment…. had developed into attraction… and that attraction had become a marveling obsession… which had slowly but steadily… transformed into strong feelings Jaden was scared to call love. And even though he didn't fully admit it, it was true. Jaden Yuki was deeply in love with his supposed arch nemesis… Chazz Princeton.

"Sy, tell me! Chazz what?" he asked again, this time, a hint of despair in his voice. If something had happened to the dark-haired boy…

"Jay, he's leaving the Academy!"

"What?" Jaden's eyes quivered at Syrus's words. Chazz… Chazz… he was leaving. "No!"

In a rush he stood up, disappearing in a flash through the doorway, leaving an extremely tired Syrus and a sympathetic-looking Bastion behind.

"Oh Jaden…" Syrus whispered.

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

"_No… he can't leave… he just can't!"_

_**Without you, one night alone… is like a year without you, baby. Do you have a heart of stone? Without you… can't stop the hurt inside… when Love and Hate Collide.**_

Jaden fought back the tears as he ran towards the docks, where he could see a luxurious yacht, seemingly waiting for someone. Near the ship… not there yet though, he could distinguish a tall lean figure in a blue Obelisk trench. It had to be…

"Chazz…" Jaden widened his eyes at the sight of his heartache. Just the sight of him walking away from him was almost too much to bear. "Chazz… Chazz…. CHAZZ!"

Said boy widened his own eyes at the sound of that unmistakable voice. He couldn't believe it… There was no freaking way…

He turned around, eyes wide in shock, just in time to see Jaden running down the hill towards the dock. The other boy's face was flushed from his long run, and… where those tears in his eyes?

"Jaden?" he whispered almost painfully, before the boy came to a stop. The chocolate-eyed boy hunched over momentarily, completely out of breath, before collapsing to his knees.

"Chazz… why… " Jaden half-sobbed, his gaze fixated on the ground before him. His body was shaking, and his voice was so low, Chazz couldn't even understand him. "Why…"

"What was that?" Chazz inquired.

Jaden couldn't contain himself any longer. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" he burst out in tears, looking straight at the gray-eyed boy. The glimmering drops cascaded down his cheeks.

Chazz was taken aback. Why… why was Jaden here crying for him? Why was he sad that he was leaving the Academy? All he did all the time was treat Jaden like a piece of scum because he was too chicken to pluck up the courage and voice out his true feelings. But now… that very same boy was now in front of him in tears, asking him why he was leaving. Could it be that… No…

To Chazz's surprise, Jaden abruptly stood up and gripped his shirt, hiding his teary face in the black-haired boy's chest. Part of Chazz, his cowardly self, wanted to push Jaden away. But his other half prevented him from doing so, instead causing him to place an arm around the other boy, hugging him close to his own body.

"Why… why are you doing this, punk?" he tried to come off as dismissive, but his tone was soft and gentle. "How can you be like this, when all I do all the time is treat you like nothing. I diss you all the time…" At this came a slight sniff from Jaden, who was still crying. This wrenched Chazz's heart even more. "Goddamit, Jaden, you're supposed to hate me!"

The brown-haired youngster turned his waterlogged orbs to face Chazz. The Obelisk had to take a gulp. Those chocolate-brown eyes were spiraling with emotions and sentiments… they reflected the Slifer's very soul. He couldn't stand it… he didn't deserve him… so he forced himself to look to the side.

"Chazz…" Jaden pleaded.

Reluctantly, the Obelisk slowly turned to face the stricken boy, only to find desperate lips pressed against his own. That took him entirely by surprise, but he quickly recovered, slipping one hand to Jaden's waist and another to the back of Jaden's head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Surprised but pleased at the same time, Jaden wrapped his arms around Chazz's neck for support. Chazz needed more… he wasn't just satisfied with the luscious flesh of Jaden's sweet lips. He nibbled Jaden's bottom lip, and the other granted him entrance to his mouth. This was all new to Chazz… but it was addicting and he wanted more. On the other hand, Jaden battled slightly for some dominance, but in the end he submitted fully; headstrong Chazz could not possibly be dominated.

This was their first kiss… sweet… full of passion at the same time. But… like all good things, it had to come to an end sometime. And that time came when both teens started to miss the precious oxygen. Reluctantly, they broke apart, taking deep breaths. Panting slightly, Chazz rested his forehead against Jaden's.

"I love you." He whispered suddenly. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you… I was such a sorry coward I was afraid of letting out my true feelings. I was afraid of what everyone else would think… and I was more afraid of what YOU would think."

Jaden flashed a soft pleased smile. "I love you too… Chazz. No matter how bad you treated me… my affection wouldn't go away… In fact… everything you ever did to me just caused my affection to grow. I need you now…"

All of a sudden, Chazz let go of Jaden and turned to the side sadly. Alarmed, Jaden put his hand on the other teen's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I love you… you know that already… but I have to go." He choked out. That was a hard stab on Jaden's heart.

"Chazz… why…?" he turned pleading eyes on him once more. Chazz put a pale hand on Jaden's cheek, trying to comfort him.

"It's something I have to do for now… But… I promise…" he started, pulling Jaden in a warm embrace. "I promise I'll come back one day. Please understand."

Holding back tears, Jaden bit his lip as he nodded, tightening his grip on his now-boyfriend. "I'll wait for you… just promise."

"I will…"

After one final kiss, the two separated definitely. Jaden held back his tears as he saw the taller teen boarding the yacht…as Chazz waved him goodbye one last time… and as the yatch disappeared into the sunset.

A single tear fell and was immediately absorbed by the ground.

"I'll wait for you… I promise."

**JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC JxC**

The End?

Phew… Finally… there it is… My little Chazz x Jaden. It was off a sudden inspiration I had. As I was finishing, I got some ideas for a possible sequel, but it all depends on the appreciation this gets… Also, if you like Zane x Jaden, I'll be putting up one someday, as a present for one of my friends. Well, until next time. Remember to review, please. Thank you.

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


End file.
